Challenged
by Alierana
Summary: Maka collapses after a battle due to her soul perception increasing. In order to stay at DWMA she has to fight and win against her sister. Soul Maka suck at writing a summary ON HIATUS, IT MEANS I'M STOPPING THIS STORY FOR A WHILE, MAYBE FOREVER?
1. Chapter 1

The frosty wind brushed uselessly against the side of the house and it freezes the top of the lake. Maka hugs her jaket tighter in response. "We almost there?" Soul asked in a bored voice from beside her.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I can feel his soul wavelength near by. Change into a scythe; it won't be very long now."

Soul transformed and was securely in hands when the kishen egg approched them. Maka gripped Soul tighter, telling him to prepare himself. After a few more seconds of silence, exept for his approching soul wavelength. Maka stood facing her Opponent. She felt invincible, though she was far from it. With Soul, in his scythe form, and in here hands she felt like she couldn't be touched, but that didn't last long as the fight started.

Blow after blow the Kishin egg gained more of an advantage, and they were having a hard time standing their ground. With a hard blow to the side maka was on the ground fighting to stay consious. "Maka!" Soul shouted desperately. Maka groaned but pulled herself back on her feet after a few minutes.

Soul felt proud. She was always so strong and showed so much courage and he was happy that she had chosen him as her wepon. "Silly little girl! I will destroy you and your wepon!" the Kishin egg shouted before taking another swing at her. Maka dodged it quickly, she couldn't handle another blow.

Maka took a deep breath and then polietly said in a clam voice, "I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm not deaf, you don't have to yell."

The Kishin egg was surpised at her lack of fear, but she and Soul both knew that it wasn't a lack of fear but a surpising amound of courage instead. Using Soul Renossance they matched their soul wavelengths, and used Witch Hunter, efectivly destroying him with that one move.

Soul returned to his human form and swallowed the soul. Maka and Soul stood there and smiled at each other, but it didn't last long because in the next Maka inhaled quickly as if in pain. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she collasped, but Soul dived forward in enough time to catch his mister. Without waiting he took off back to the school in order to find Stien. He could help, Soul knew that he could.

A while later they were back at the school and Maka was in the nurses office while Soul was pacing in the hall outisde the room Maka was in with Stein who was trying to patch her up, and while he was thankful she was still alive he wondered if it would kill Stien to tell him what was going on. No one had bothered to tell him anything, like if she was going to be alright.

Stein walked out of her room and Soul charged at him, He'd had enough of this damn waiting. "Is she okay?" Soul asked quickly.

Dr. Stein nodded but didn't say anything. Soul paused. Something wasn't right. Soul just stared at Stein, waiting for him to say something. He wasn't someone to avoid the question or to try to protect someone's feelings. "Her injuries were serious but they are fine now. Physically she will be fine in a day or two. She is just exaushted." Stein finally answered.

Soul just stared at him questioningly. Soul didn't think that Stein would stop there but he did. Soul crossed his arms, "And what about not physically?" Soul practically growled at him.

Stein just shrugged, "I'm not sure. Her Soul wavelength seems stronger than it was before, a bit too strong. I'm on my way to talk to Stein Shinigami. I'll tell you both if I find anything, but for now I don't know, and I don't think I will know for sure until Maka wakes up."

Stini stepped around Soul and left down the hall. Soul stood there for a moment then went into Maka's room. She was laying in the hospital bed with her eyes lightly closed. Her dirtly blond hair wasn't in it's usual pigtails, but spread across her pillow. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were slightly parted The hospital bed blankets stopped at her waist. She was waing a black tank-top, probably so the blood wouldn't show, and her arms rested neatly at her sides. She didn't look like herself. If she would have woken up at that moment he wouldn't have minded if she had MAKA-CHOPPED him.

He sat at the chair next to her bed and held her hand in both of his. He leaned his head down so her fingers would touch his cheek. Soul didn't even notice when Stein,Tsubaki,Shinigami,Kishin in and took her other hand.

"Are you okay Soul. You've been in here for hours. Stein said he gave her medication so she wouldn't wake up for a while, or she'd be in pain." She whispered to him. She wasn't sure if he was really okay.

"Yeah and you haven't left." Blackstar said appering at the window, "I, the great Blackstar, comand you to take a break! You can not ignore me!" He shouted jumping down from the window's ledge.

Soul turned his head to face Blackstar and narrowed his blood red eyes, "and if it were here instead?" Soul growled at him, "What would you say then?"

Blackstar's eyes lowered and Soul turned back to Maka ignoring his friend's guilt. He barely noticed her blink. Maka blinked a few more times before her eyes finally stayed open. She smiled, "Hi Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar. What exactly happened." He voice was raspy and quiet.

"You're not supposed to be awake yet." Tsubaki said almost panicing, "I'll go get Stein." she said as she raced from the room.

Soul knew that she was supposed to still be unconsious but still he was relieved that she was awake. "You fainted after we beat the Kishin egg. I didn't think you'd been that badly hurt." Soul said trying to explain.

*()%&*())^&*()&*^*()^*&*^&*^(*)

I'm trying something new and thank you Rayquaza for your corrections, and forgive me I skrew up spelling english words so I'm bound to mess up with other types of names..


	2. Chapter 2

Tusbaki came rushing back into the room with Stien following before she could answer. Stien went over and stood by Maka. "We're curious as to what happened, Samigan and I, of course. Is it what I predicted would happen?"

Maka closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them and looked at Stien. She couldn't speak at the moment so she settled for nodding.

Stien smiled. "Then I'll go call her, as we agreed." He finished waiting for her to object or smile, but she did neither.

Stien left the room when he realized that he wasn't going to get a reaction out of her, and Maka stayed quiet while Blackstar, Tusbaki, and Soul looked at each other confused. "Call who?" Soul finally asked Maka.

She looked at him and then away. "My mom." She whispered not looking at any of them.

Everyone stayed quiet, staring at Maka. Blackstar was the first to react. "Oh, she's coming back?" he asked quietly, not sure how to act.

Tusbaki looked at him. "Do you know her mom Blackstar?"

Blackstar looked at Maka and when she didn't look at him he nodded. "Yeah, I know her. Maka and I used to hang out a lot when we were little kids. We were the only kids that young and DWMA. I never saw Kidd. Her mom used to drive us around if we wanted her to."

Soul then turned to look at Blackstar. He knew they had been friends, but he didn't expect that long. Maka rarely talks about her mom, and Blackstar had met her.

"Well, why would Stien be calling your mom? Is it because you're in the hospital? Is it more serious that we thought?" Tusbaki asked panicking.

"No," Maka giggled a little bit at the thought of her mom coming all the way over here because she was in the hospital, "Well, yes, a little bit. It's the reason I passed out, and it wasn't from the injury."

Soul looked at Maka for a minute, but she didn't continue. When the room was so quiet it became deafening he spoke, "Maka do you know what caused you to faint?"

She nodded without looking at anyone.

Everyone's eyes were on her, waiting for her to continue, but she still didn't say anything. This time it was Tusbaki who spoke up, "Will you tell us why?"

Maka nodded, and then looked at each of them then turned away again, "First tell me how much Stien told you guys."

"Nothing." Blackstar and Tusbaki answered at the same time.

Maka looked back at Soul. "He told me that your soul wavelength seemed too strong."

She smiled lightly, "Well I guess my soul wavelength would have increased. The reason that it did was because my soul perception increased. It might have even surpassed the level of soul perception that B.J. had. My mom's coming because she has full custody of me and she told them to call her if this ever happened. It was predicted by Stien when I was younger, becasue I have a unique soul."

They all sat there digesting what she had said when Stien came in. "She said that she'll be here sometime tomorrow to bring you home with her. She suggested that you pack."

Maka closed her eyes. Soul spun around to face Stien. What do you mean, 'Take her back?' Take her where?" and when Stien didn't answer him he turned back around to face Maka. "Maka, what is he talking about?"

Maka's head sunk down lower, "She probably wants to take me back to Europe with her." She whispered so he could barely hear.

Soul's eyes widened a bit and Blackstar's mouth fell open, and Tusbaki was almost in tears when she whispered, "She wouldn't make you, would she?"

Maka's head sank lower as she nodded. Soul looked at Stien, his red eyes seemed to almost glow with rage, and spoke to him in a hard voice that resembled the weapon that he turns into, "She can't do that."

"She can," Stien answered seriously, "she officially has full rights to Maka and her dad is just a temporary guardian, like a babysitter."

"Well then we'll just have to talk to Samigan, and make it so her mom can't take her." Blackstar almost shouted.

Stien nodded, "I would visit him tonight though. Once Kami gets here tomorrow there'll be no arguing with her."

"Okay, we should head over soon then, Right?" Tusbaki asked in her usually quiet voice.

* * *

sorry it's so short


End file.
